This is Life, and No one Can Change it But You
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Basically a collection of one-shots/chapters from the time Jim's Dad left to before Treasure Planet and very possibly after. I do not know if these will be in order; we shall see. Please read and review, a lot better than this summary makes it sound, I swear. Genures may not exactly fit.
1. Chapter 1

"Jim."

I walked forward as he looked up at me, eyes wide and tears welling up in his eyes. I hated seeing him cry.

"Jim...Dad isn't coming back this time. You know that, right?"

I said quietly, sitting next to him. He didn't look at me. I don't blame him. My eight year old little boy had come running downstairs to me crying at the breakfast table, and his father walking out the door with a pack slinged over his shoulder, boarding a small merchant ship going anywhere but here.

"Jim," I sighed, "I'm...I'm sorry."

It was my fault. All mine. Leland had never spoken of leaving the family; he'd left on his spacing trips for long, long periods of time, but he'd always come back. Not this time, though. This time our fight pushed him to the edge, and this time the edge didn't have a way back up. This ledge went down, down, down, to the very bottom, and you could never find a way out. I had pushed Leland off the edge, and that is why Jim no longer had even the little showings of love from Leland to look forward too; no matter how small and insignificent they may have seemed.

I was about to say more, try and get him to at least look at me, when I felt a small hand cover my mouth, and looked to see Jim, his untidy hair hanging in his face, looking at me with a straight, cold face that no eight year old should ever have.

"Save it, Mom. It's not your fault. He was gunna' leave anyway," he said as he jumped off the window seat, "It doesn't even matter."

It doesn't even matter.

Those words circled in my mind as Jim, my sweet, chipper little trooper, stomped away, up the stairs with the scowl of a bitter old man on his young face. It brought tears to my eyes to see him that way.

It was barely a minute before he came back down, hair combed, boots on and tightening his belt.

"I'm going to go to the park. Be back whenever."

Was all the words I got as I saw him done his father's old coat, a big, burly black one with deep pockets and a collar that went up to his ears, and run out the door.

It was then that I realized that Jim was no longer a normal little boy with a mother and a father and a roof over his head, but a sad, lost kid with no one too guide him in the right direction.

It was then that I knew I'd lost my Jim.

* * *

This is basically gunna be little short chapters of Jim and Sarah and stuff as he grows up from when his dad left to present. Ok, maybe not chapters but one-shots. I'm not exactly sure-I'm just listening to the Treasure Planet soundtrack and the theme on right now is Silver Comforts Jim. :3

Please review. This is really my first Jim fanfiction for the most part. I hope you enjoy it.

Note: I have no idea if these chapters/oneshots will be in order.

Treasure Planet belongs to Disney.


	2. Chapter 2

If I'd just kept myself together I wouldn't be in this mess.

I guess there is a reason people have a thing called 'common sense', eh? Apprently mine doesn't set in until _after _I punch the school bully and surf down the roof of the school to the other side on a plank of wood. It had to be the stupidest thing I'd ever done, yet I was oddly satisfied.

"Ready to meet your maker, Mr. Hawkins?"

Said the robo-cop holding my shoulder. I'd seen plenty of robo-cops in my day, and I'm nine, but I've never met one with a sense of humor. Must have screwed up his programming in the factory where they make these things.

"Yes, Mr. Whatchamacallit."

I joked while rolling my eyes. He, or it, looked offended.

"I am a First Class Robo-Cop 4.21, Mr. Hawkins. I am much more than a simple "Whachamacallit", and keep that in mind."

Ok. Now they have feelings. Whoopee.

"Oh, _sorry _Mr. Robo-Cop, sir."

I aplogized without any true meaning. I just didn't want some stupid hunk of metal getting me in more trouble than I already am by telling my mom that I insulted him.

"Quite alright, young lad. You knew no better the difference between my superior tecnology and that of a whachamacallit."

Said the robo-cop. Whatever is up with this guy I wasn't going to ask. When he knocked on the door to the Benbow, the rinky-dinky little inn my mom had owned since before I was born, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Ever since my dad left last year, I'd felt cold inside. Now I just hated seeing my mom cry, especilly because it made her look older than she really was. But I couldn't stop myself from getting in trouble. It just...came naturally, now. Her friend, Doctor Doppler, or just Doc, kind of tries to fill in as a father figure, but the dude is the biggest dork on the planet and trips over his own words even when he isn't nervous, which he is a lot.

"Coming!"

Oh no, my mom's voice.

It didn't take long for the door to be opened by her. She was wearing her same apron and hat-thingy for her hair to keep it out of the food as she always does. She looked tired and worn, her eyes were kind of sunken in by now. She'd been running the inn all alone since Dad left (not like she didn't before; but then we had some extra cash from his job and he would be around sometimes to help). Of course I helped every day, but I had school and she kept telling me to go outside and make friends because I'm still a kid and shouldn't have to worry. Her face turned down in a sad, tired frown.

"What is the problem, officer?"

She asked hesitantly. I knew she'd rather not know and just pay a fine or something, but it never worked that way. The police always had to remind her why her son was such a failure.

"Mrs. Hawkins, your son assulted a boy at school today after reportedly being teased. Though it is encouraged children stand up for themselves, the actions your son took were above the law. He then climbed to the roof and jumped off the other side and tried to run away. We apprehended him and brought him to you here early."

She sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"How long is he suspended?"

She asked sadly, massaging her face with on hand while the other rested on her hip.

"He isn't suspended ma'am. He is being sent home today early, as you can see, and will serve lunch cleaning up the cafeteria."

My mom looked relieved, taking me by the arm inside.

"Thank you officer. I am so sorry about this..."

"Oh it's alright. Boys will be boys as my mother always used to say."

Ok, apprently robots have mothers. Or had in this ones case. He tipped his hat politly and said goodbye before rolling down the street to his robo-cop-vehical. I turned to see everyone still preoccupied with their food. A lot of them had paid their tab and left. I looked at my mom, who stared angerily back. I quickly went to pick up the pay and put it in the lock box where all the money went after a days work, then picked up the dishes and washed them. And that is what I did all day. I thought I would possibly be able to sneak off to my room at the end of the day when all the customers left, but Mom caught me at the foot of the stairs.

"Sit."

She said, pointing to a chair by her. The look in her eye was all the persuasion I needed to go and sit, looking down at the floor with every nerve on end. This wouldn't end well.

"Jim, this is the fifth time in the last three months! What is it with you and people at school? Can't you just get along!"

She growled, leaning over and taking my face in her hand, making me look at her.

"Why, Jim, why? You...you were so good before, you never got in fights."

She looked a bit scared now, and I could guess why. Since Dad left I knew I'd been acting like a different person. But I wasn't doing it because I still missed Dad or wanted him to come back or something. He was barely ever home anyway. I was acting differently because I was different now.

"Mom...I'm sorry. But the kid was calling me a whole bunch of names!"

I jutted out my lower lip just a bit for an innocent look,

"He called me 'weirdo' and started saying all sorts of stuff about me not having a dad and...he made fun of you, Mom...that's why I punched him. I'm sorry."

Actually, that all was truth. The kid, Tyler Greng, had called me a weirdo and said I'll turn out a freak without a dad. Then he called my mom a...well I won't repeat it. Let's just say it wasn't...nice.

My mom cocked her head at me, eyebrows furrowed together like she was concentraiting really hard on something. Kind of like me when I mess with my mechanics. I did build my first solar surfer a couple weeks after Dad left. I'm working on a new one right now since the other kind of...broke.

"Fine, Jim." She breathed deeply, "I believe you and I guess it is justified. But please promise me something honey."

I nodded, "Sure Mom." I'd do whatever she asked as long as I didn't get grounded from my solar surfer.

"Tomorrow, after school, will you please go outside and _interact _with other kids and not just sit in the back shed fiddling with your solar surfer project? You're brilliant at it honey but you really need to be a little more social..."

She looked at me a bit expectantly. She knew how to play the game too. I couldn't say no.

"Yeah alright...I'll go to the park after I collect the tabs and do some dishes."

I said. She smiled and hugged me. It felt good to be hugged right now.

"Thank you, Jim."

She kissed my cheek, hugged me again and then pushed me lightly towards the stairs.

"Now it's your bedtime, Mister. Don't forget to brush your teeth." she smiled again, "Love you Jim."

I stopped halfway up the stairs and looked back. Mom was just smiling at me, waiting for me to reply.

"Love you too," I said, barely above a whisper and then ran up the rest of the way to my room. I brushed my teeth, put on pajamas, and got into bed. My room is in the attic and I have this huge window by my bed that I always used to stare out of when I waited for Dad to come home. Now when I looked outside I could see stars, clouds, more stars and even more stars. And that is all I'd ever see. Dad wouldn't be coming home this time, and I wouldn't be looking anymore for him. I closed the curtains and then pulled the covers over my head, knowing that tomorrow I also wouldn't be out 'interacting' with other kids.

* * *

I'm...I have no words.

As in I have never written Jim before, I mean truly tried writing this little bloke, and now I see why some people love him so much.

Captain Amelia will always be my favorite character, but now Jim has got a more special, bigger spot in my heart. He's so oddly complicated, with his evils and goods battling constantly, and has such a vast mind to a point that I really enjoy writing him. I think, if I get any ideas, that I will write more, actual story fanfictions of Jim in the future.

As for reviews, I thank the anoynomous reviewer **Mila Ligaf never sleeps** for their wonderful review(s). Seriously, I still feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :3

Anyhow, enjoy this story and please, PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3

It took three years, but I'd finally done it.

There, hovering on the ground in front of me, was my newly finished solar sufer. I'd started making it when I was 8. I'd made the blue prints on some scraps of newspaper at the park the day my dad left and then put them on real paper when I got home later. I'd managed to make my first surfer a couple months later, but I didn't have the right stuff, or the right brain, to make it much past floating a foot off the ground and then crashing. Since then I'd spent practically all my free time retrying and retrying with the design. I'd been able to use my dad's old tools and scraps from the dump a few miles away from my house. All the weeks of hard work had finally paid off. I had my own working solar surfer.

The sail was made out of a ton of solar sail scraps from the dump that I'd sewed together. It was makeshift but it was strong. Then the board was made of different pieces of scrap metal nailed together, then I'd actually built the engine myself by reading a how-to book at the Benbow Library. All in all with a kickstart and a handle to hold onto and keep myself on there, I was very happy with myself.

I stepped onto the surfer, having trouble settling myself for a second, then bringing up the sail and grabbing the support. I made note to add foot holds. I leaned forward a bit, pulling the sail forward with me, causing the surfer to move forward with me. The farther forward I leaned, the faster it went. Same went for going backwards, and I simply turned to left or right if I leaned that way.

Simple enough.

I turned to my right, and went forward at a slow pace to the edge of the canyon behind my house. Or I guess the inn...it's both. At the edge, I leaned my body over independantly from the surfer. The drop had to be...at least 300 feet...or more...Probably more... I turned around and glided over to the back of my house and turned again. I took a deep breath and steadied my feet. I was going to do it. With the thought in mind that if I fell off I could probably land on one of the higher ledges in the canyon and scream for help, I sped forward as fast as I could.

I wasn't prepaired for the 400ft drop to come.

"Ahhhh-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed as, gripping the handle to simply stay on the board, I fell straight down the canyon wall. My surfer bumped and swerved as I went down, the ledges probably ripping some scraps of metal from the surfer. I tried to pull up from the wall, but it wasn't working. Nothing was. I didn't know what to do but scream and make use of the curses I'd learned from the old space dogs that checked in at the inn.

Just when I thought I was going to crash into the bottom of the canyon, my surfer did its job. at the ground I flipped up and suddenly had my footing. I was so shocked that I wasn't dead, that I had the wind whipping through my hair and the smell of minerals in the canyon walls filling my nostrils, that I didn't turn from the other canyon wall in time. I pulled the handle and leaned to the opposite side, but I was still shoved right up again it. I felt my clothes being ripped from my body, searing, stinging pain, my skin being shredded and rock lodging itself into my body. I fell from my surfer, rolled on the ground and then stopped. I heard my surfer crash into a wall in the distance. Great. All my hard work down the drain. At least I knew I could make it again, and this time, better.

I moved my neck to look myself over. I could feel that one of my arms was broken, another was badly bruised or sprained. My legs felt like led blocks, and my entire left side was in bloody shreds, coated with dirt and sprinkeld with tiny rocks. Looking up at the wall I could see my blood splattered across it.

Could've gone worse.

I flopped my head back and looked at the impossibly blue sky filled with white, fluffy clouds. I couldn't move, and the inn was full of people at the moment. I doubted my mom would hear me scream. But I would bleed to death without her help. It began to rain, well poor actually. Big droplets splattered my entire body. The cool water made my side feel better and hurt at the same time, but now I was absolutly panicking. It wasn't uncommon for rain on Montresser, actually it was one of the most rainy planets in the galaxy. But the thing about raining on Montresser and canyons was that it caused flash floods, common, powerful, and deadly as a gun.

The miners were probably already out and work was called off for the day, but I was in the canyon, and I couldn't move.

I let a few droplets touch my tongue before taking a deep, painful breath, and screeching as loud as I could. I had five, ten minutes at the most before I would most likely be swept away by a huge wave and carried off in freezing water to my untimely death. I kept screeching and screeching through the rain while looking over at the canyon edge by the inn. Thankfully my mom showed up, took one look at me and screamed, covering her mouth. She pulled her shawl tighter around her head and ran, screaming, to the inn. I knew she would get someone and I would be ok.

Long as the cops could run as fast as my mom.

I sat there for what felt like a million years, praying under my breath that they'd get me outta there before the killer wave came. It didn't take but a minute for the dirt to turn into mud, washing my blood from the canyon wall. Good. I didn't want too see it any more than the next guy.

The wail of sirens, yelling, they were here. I looked up and saw two different species of cops standing on the ledge with my mom. A few seconds later one zoomed down in his cruiser and hovered next to me.

"Can ye' speak lad?" He asked, his tone full of worry.

"Yes," I croaked. How could my throat be so dry when the rest of me was soaked and muddy?

He bent over, staying in the cruiser, and picked me up delicatly, like I was a porciline doll. He positioned me as best he could laying across his lap in the small craft, just as we heard the rushing, crunching sound of a flash flood smashing through the canyon, not far away. In seconds it would be here. He grabbed the handles of his cruiser and flew up straight at top speed.

At the same time a gigantic wall of water, fifty, one-hundred feet tall, turned the corner. We almost cleared it. Almost. It hit the bottom of the cruiser and threw us off course. My limp, almost lifeless self flew out of his lap like a leaf off a tree in autum. I hit the water. It was so cold I felt all my breath be pushed out of me at once and my brain turn to mush. I didn't know what to do, or even attempt to paddle with my one good hand or breath when I bobbed up above the waves.

The cruiser was chasing me. I couldnt' see after that. I just went under. I was going to die, and I would accept it. I wouldn't cause my mom anymore trouble. I wouldn't have to deal with ever wondering where my dad was. I wouldn't have to care; I wouldn't be able to care, being dead.

Too bad that didn't happen.

I woke up in my bed, covered in a million blankets and my mom crying by my side. Soon as she saw I was awake she just about killed me with a tight hug.

"Oh J-Jim I t-t-thought you w-were-we all-you-" She bursts into tears before she could finish talking. I couldn't really speak, or move. I felt like I was in a million numb, broken, sore pieces.

It took awhile, but my mom finally calmed down enough to tell me what happened.

Basically after I fell in, they thought they had lost me. Thankfully a Loppitonian, froglike creatures that function like humans, was one of the police officers who showed up. They can handle extreme cold and currant. He jumped in and scooped me up, keeping me above water for over a mile before I was rescued. The Loppytonian swam away and got back to ground on his own. I'd caught some sort of pneomonia and been out for about 3 days. I'd broken both my legs and my arm and a couple other bones I didn't know I had. My surfer was totally gone. Nothing, not even a trace of it. Which I guess is a good thing since, if my mom found out why I'd been down there, or how, I would have never been able to start builidng it again.

* * *

Sucky ending, but I hope you enjoy the story. :)

I do not own Treasure Planet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom...Mom...Mom...STAHP!" I ran from my mother fussing with my hair. I was 13 for God's sake! I COULD HANDLE MY OWN AWESOME THANK YOU.

She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, sorry, but it looks terrible!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, terrible is the new cool."

She let her face slam against the wall-what a hard head- and then pushed herself off of it. "Right. Right. Whatever. Just grab your pack and get going to school, and be good...ok honey?"

I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and hugged her, not answering as I walked out the door. She didn't need the answer; she already knew me and the word "good" were like water and oil at this point.

Since the incident with my original surfer I'd built five new models. The last one I've had for a month and had no accidents. I'm thinking I may take it down to the mine quarries some time and try out some new moves...but I'm taking the miners elevator if I do that, you know, so I don't almost die again.

It's been almost a year now. One more year and I'm in highschool...now _that's _when I'm gonna have some fun!

But right now...eeeeeehhhhh.

The walk to school from my house wasn't too bad. I usually got halfway there and was able to jump on the back of the trolley (no ticketer there) and hitch a ride the rest of the way. I don't think the old geezer would do anything if he saw me anyway. Hardly ever actually counts peoples tickets.

I jumped off at Benbow Junior High. Think prison and you know exactly what this place looks like. Bunch of rock and metal for a building with metal for a playground and the teachers suck. All ya need to know.

Walking through all the other kids, I felt different. And I was. My dad was gone, I had to wear the same shirt three times a week, same went for pants. Same old jacket that used to be my dad's that was just starting to fit and a rat tail. I still had something of friends in everyone, but eh. Couldn't help being depressed looking at everyone else through my bangs.

I just leaned against the wall of the school and waited for the bell the ring.

Finally it did. Woo, woo, all aboard the train to hell.

I walked with the other kids into the school, through the hallways to my locker and stuffed everything I didn't need in there.

"Hey Jim!"

I looked over and smiled. Tams, my comic relief, came over and grinned, balncing her stuff on her head.

"Hey Tams." We fist bumped as per usual and I slammed my locker shut.

"So Mister Depressed having a good day yet?" She asked as we began walking to our first class.

"Well no." I shrugged. She smirked. Tams was the only one who had it_ worse _than me at this stupid school. She always wore the same thing every single day: Overalls that were more patches than overalls, white button up shirt with patches on the arms and a patched up newsboy hat. When I'd first met her I wanted to call her Patches, but she threatened to beat me up, so Tams it was.

"Well I'll remedy that." She gave me a smile, showing her perfect teeth. One thing on her that wasn't damaged at all, besides her personality.

"Great. Could use it." We entered the first class- English or something- and sat next to each other. I unloaded my pencil and paper. All we did was answer questions from movies in this class. Mrs. Whatshername (her actual name, not kidding) just sat at her desk and read depressing war romance novels. I think that's why I ace this class.

"Alright class, take your seats, take your seats. The hologram today is about the achievments of our wonderful empire's Royal Navy. Questions will be answered at the end. Enjoy!" Mrs. Whatshername pressed the gree button and the hologram-movie whatever- started. Immedialty everyone started talking.

"Your mama doing good?" Tams asked, lazily chewing on a piece of her dirty blond hair (and trust me its actual color isn't dirty blonde).

I shrugged, holding my journal on my knee and sketching in it. (I write in it, but it is a JOURNAL not a DIARY I SWEAR if anyone calls it that they're going to get my fist in their face.)

"What does that mean?"

"Eh. I mean she's...doing eh. Kinda hard to be doing good when you're running a resturant almost singlehandedly."

Tams just nodded and stared at the ceiling.

"Psssttt, Jim!"

I looked over and groaned. Alex Yossal was leaning over his desk towards me like he was sneaky. He had it pretty good. Clean, enough to eat, enough clothes, and too much encouragement to live.

"What do you want Alex?"

"I just wanted to know...you and your girlfriend sleep in the same dung wagon, because you smell like the same crap every day!" Alex smirked as his friends started laughing.

Tams leaned over and looked at him, holding a pencil in the edge of her mouth. "Why don't you ask your sister, Alex? Oh wait, she's too busy with the guy next door, his brothers, their cousins, and their uncles."

I immediatly scooted back in case someone decided to throw a punch. By someone I ment Tams.

Alex first blushed and then glared, his horns looking a lot sharper than usual. "You shut up about my sister street rat!"

"Only if you can sew my mouth shut you horned little priss." Tams said calmly, twirling the pencil in her fingers.

Alex rose to his feet, pointing a finger at her. "Shut up you little creep!"

"Shut up you little creep!" She mocked in a squeaky voice before laughing. I dived over his desk as Alex charged at Tams, horns looking ready to turn her into a Tams-ka-bob. Tams easily crouched under her desk, letting Alex trip over her chair and faceplant the floor in his rage. Several people in the class started laughing.

Mrs. Whatshername actually looked up from her Harry Potter to see what was left standing of the scene. Me peeking over the front of my desk, Tams under hers, and Alex cursing and rubbing his head while he sat on the floor.

"What the heck is going on here?!" She got to her feet and stopped the holo-program.

"She pushed me teacher!" Whined Alex, pointing to Tams.

Tams blinked. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm under a desk about three feet away from you."

From this point they began arguing. Mrs. Whatshername sighed, rubbed her forehead, and turned to me. "James, mind telling me what happened?"

I blinked and stood up, nodding. This was perfect. "Alex shoved Tams under the desk when I was coming back from getting my quill, ma'am. Tams did push him, but only in self defence."

Mrs. Whatshername nodded and picked Alex up by his ear. "You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on a girl."

Tams got out from under the desk in a rather innocent fashion. Mrs. Whatshername looked at her sympathetically. What a stupid teacher. Ha. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Tams just nodded with her lower lip trembling ever so slightly. Mrs. Whatshername turned her head back to Alex. "It's the Princaple's office for you Mister Yossal."

Alex blinked and looked at her. "What? That's ridiculous! I didn't even d-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." She then turned the holo-program back on and left with Alex, who was still whining and arguing.

Everyone just stared at Tams and I for the longest time. Finally they went back to their conversations, allowing Tams and I to share a grin.

"Nice acting blondie." I said, sitting down. Tams leaned her chair on it's back legs, her feet on her desk.

"Not too bad yourself, ponytail." She smirked and then began playing with her pencil. I sketched in my journal. When class was over, we went to lunch. As usual we walked to the back of the playground and climbed to the top of a great old oak that's been there for like a million years or something.

Now me and my mom don't have a lot of money, but we do have a lot of food. The delivery guy likes my mom (as a friend) and gives her extras, and we also got a huge garden and other connections. Since I can remember my lunch has been enough for five and half an army, thankfully. I think that's one reason Tams started hanging around "the stupid kid with a ponytail". I had food.

Today it was three bonzabeast sandwiches, 4 different kinds of vegetables, 2 slices of cake, cookies, about five oranges and a huge bottle of purp juice. I think she started packing for Tams as well as me after awhile; she likes her.

I split the food right down the middle and we ate. When I say I ate, I mean I ate a sandwich, 2 cookies, and orange and some purp juice. Tams devoured the rest. She actually ate like a normal person, 3 meals a day, but her metabolisam was like having a giant tapeworm.

"Hey Jim, when yo' mama going to bed tonight?" She asked, picking at her teeth with her finger nails.

"Oh about...6 or 7 tonight; she has to do some early shopping tomorrow."

"Halluah!" Tams scratched her head, dust and other debree flying out of it and to the ground. She hadn't had a shower in a good month or so.

"Just be careful. The faucet started squeaking a week ago so you gotta turn it all the way in like a quick jerk motion like this." I exampled by twisting my wrist, to which Tams nodded.

"I'll just take a bath-I can wash these things too." Tams looked down at her clothing and patted it, more dust puffing out.

"Sounds good to me...I'll beat out your bed too."

She blinked. "Oh you don't have to do that."

I shrugged. "Well I want too. I need to beat out the rugs anyway."

Tams just smiled at me and sort of patted my shoulder. The bell rang and we jumped out of the tree and went off for the rest of our day in hell.

Watching Tams as she stared blankly at the science teacher, I couldn't help but wonder if anything interesting would happen any time soon.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey everyone it's been awhile. :)

First of all-SPOILER ALERT NOT REALLY- Tams is not Jim's damned love interest...ok this is 98% solid in the story. Yes a 2% chance that may change fangirls. 2%.

Anyhow I had a lot of fun with this chapter and really enjoyed Tams. Please read and review, and don't copy any of this shizz or I swear...*lets threat hang in air*

I do not own Treasure Planet, but I do own Tams and Alex and others that are not Disney property.


End file.
